La compañera del lobo
by Gabylor
Summary: Para Bella, una fiesta de disfraces es la oportunidad perfecta para ver a su obsesión por última vez y despedirse de él para siempre, pero puede que Edward tenga otros planes y estos incluyan revelarle su enorme secreto, darle una noche de placer inolvidable y conseguir a su compañera para siempre…Aviso: Adaptacion OS.


Capitulo 1

**_F_**_uertes manos se deslizaron por su piel, deliciosamente lentas, torturándola llevándola al borde del placer, gemidos y gruñidos, su piel ardía casi sofocándola obligándola a abrir la boca en un intento por tomar aire, carne chocando contra carne una y otra vez, el éxtasis los envuelve casi llevándolos a la locura, la semi-oscuridad de la habitación hace mucho más intensa la experiencia y las sensaciones, sólo sintiendo y escuchando…_

-¡Bella! –Su rostro sonrosado se elevó bruscamente, el libro cayó contra el suelo con un ruido sordo, la cara de Jane no presagiaba nada bueno.–

¿Por qué rayos no te has vestido? Vamos a llegar tarde.

- No voy a ir Jane y no hay nada que puedas hacer para obligarme, –se cruzó de brazos enfatizando sus palabras, de ninguna manera saldría del apartamento enfundada en ese pedacito de tela que su amiga llamaba disfraz.

- ¡Oh vamos! No seas mojigata y vístete, has estado de duelo demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Quién dice que estoy de duelo? –Puso los ojos en blanco ante la estúpida teoría, era irritante que nadie terminara de entender que ella ya había olvidado al bastardo de Mike, su ex prometido. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había estado cerca del imbécil que la había dejado por su secretaria, en ese entonces, ella había sido ingenua y muy crédula y Mike había sabido controlarla, manipularla de manera magistral y ella, como un inocente borrego, se lo había permitido.

El vil bastardo la había traicionado, llevándose el fondo de sus ahorros y huyendo a algún lugar del Caribe con Jessica, su operada y rubia secretaria, ella había llorado y maldecido todo lo que quiso y finalmente lo había superado, pero al parecer su mejor amiga no, y aún lo esperaba dispuesta a castrarlo.

- Sabes que quieres ir, deberías aprovechar y hablar con el jefecito.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? –Su ceño se frunció.

- De tu amor por cierto abogado sexy, claro. –Aclaró su garganta de manera dramática, Bella sentía su cara arder de nuevo.– Deberías venir y aprovecharte de tu querido Edward.

- Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, –recogió el libro del suelo, hacía casi un año que había podido abrir la cafetería en la planta baja del edificio donde estaba ubicado el despacho de abogados, en donde Edward Cullen era el socio principal, la cafetería "Small Pleasure" o dulce placer, era su orgullo, había tenido que vender su auto, su apartamento y mudarse con Jane, así como también pedir un crédito al banco que aún no terminaba de pagar, pero había valido la pena. A sus 28 años y con una licenciatura en administración, ella preparaba sus propios postres y administraba de manera diligente su propio negocio, y eso la llenaba de mucha satisfacción.

- No me tomes por idiota, Bella Swan, sólo ven conmigo a la fiesta y cumple tu deseo.

- ¿Cuál deseo? –Ella no era ninguna tonta, pero no necesitaba que su amiga se convirtiera en cotilla.

- Ese, donde tienes a Edward Cullen amarrado a una cama mientras lo lames por completo.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! No puedo creer que dijeras eso. –Las dos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas… aunque su fantasía no estaba lejos de la afirmación de Jane, sólo que era ella quien quería estar amarrada a la cama mientras el sexy Edward se dedicaba a darle placer, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro,– no soy precisamente su tipo de mujer –levantó las manos para callar a Jane,– y no estoy diciendo que quiera serlo.

- Tú lo amas y serías mejor para él que la zorra de Irina Denali, esa mujer no conoce el significado de "piérdete, no estoy interesado", es en serio.

- Bien, ese no es mi problema, Jane.

- Tienes la autoestima por el suelo amiga. Suéltate el moño, vive un poco.

- Sólo tengo sentido común, el suficiente para no hacerme vanas ilusiones, –su expresión decayó un poco, se había enamorado, pero sabía que no sería correspondida– no estamos en el mismo círculo, he visto las mujeres con las que sale y son hermosas.

- Tú lo eres –Bella mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, ella era lo suficientemente madura como para afrontar que él jamás giraría en su dirección… ¡Arg! Necesitaba dejar el pesimismo, auto compadecerse sólo la dejaba sintiéndose más patética.

- De acuerdo, voy a ir contigo a la dichosa fiesta, sólo si dejas de decir estupideces… no tardo… –caminó hacia su habitación, siempre terminaba cediendo porque Jane era demasiado insistente, Urgh, ella sólo quería quedarse en casa, comer una deliciosa comida chatarra, leer un libro erótico y tomar algunas copas de vino. Su ceño se frunció mientras estudiaba detenidamente el disfraz sobre la cama, cortesía de su mejor amiga, se desnudó con rapidez y entró a la ducha sin perder más tiempo. El agua caliente relajó sus músculos, haciéndola estremecer, no había tenido sexo desde mucho antes que su relación con Mike terminase. Tal vez Jane tenía razón y ella sólo necesitaba sexo, puro, salvaje y desinhibido con un desconocido.

Aunque debía reconocerse a sí misma que sólo había una razón por la quería ir a la dichosa fiesta, poder ver al sexy y brillante abogado Edward Cullen, principal socio de la prestigiosa firma Cullen & Black, llevaba demasiado tiempo enamorada de un hombre que no sabía siquiera que existía. Sí, definitivamente tenía que seguir adelante con su vida y olvidarse del ardiente abogado, pero no sin antes verlo una última vez, era patético, pero no había nada que quisiera hacer para cambiarlo.

Presentarse a trabajar todos los días era un placer y una tortura, todo en un sólo paquete, verlo con aquellos impecables trajes era siempre gratificante. Un hombre con 1,78 metros de estatura, hombros anchos y un cuerpo musculoso, o eso se imaginaba, porque nunca había tenido el placer de verlo sin los trajes, lo que era muy decepcionante. Intensos ojos verdes, una hermosa cara angulosa y masculina, y cabello negro sedoso... Mmmmhmmm…

Edward Cullen la incitaba a hacer las cosas más sucias y deliciosas que su mente pudiera crear, y a ella le había tomado todo su auto control refrenar el deseo que sentía por él, su cuerpo vibraba, ardía por Edward de una manera que la asustaba. Un par de meses atrás le había puesto nombre a todas las sensaciones que le producía la sola mención de su nombre, se había enamorado de él, no sólo era un hombre extremadamente guapo, ella lo observaba todos los días y escuchaba todo lo que decían de Edward, en todo este tiempo había aprendido a conocerlo y sabía que era un hombre atento y caballeroso, serio, pero con un buen sentido del humor, leal y con una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir cualquier témpano de hielo y ella lo amaba, aunque su intensa investigación sobre él la había hecho sentir como una acosadora. Lástima que para Edward ella no existía, jamás había dado señales de conocerla y ella había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero mientras se colocaba la ropa interior, era adicta a la lencería sexy, un pequeño secreto que guardaba y le encantaba, se sentía segura de sí misma al tener el encaje rozando su piel bajo la ropa, un corsé tipo top de un inmaculado color blanco y una diminuta tanga a juego. Medias a mitad del muslo, sensual y delicada, la ropa interior perfecta para acompañar el diminuto traje de marinera. El pequeño vestido se amoldaba a la perfección, blanco a mitad del muslo con lindos detalles en azul, acomodó el coqueto sombrero de lado sobre su cabeza, dejando su cabello castaño suelto que caía en suaves hondas sobre su espalda, se maquilló ligeramente, sólo para acentuar sus rasgos y resaltar sus ojos color violeta y se calzó con los lindos zapatos de tacón blanco que acentuaban sus piernas.

- ¡Sexy! Aunque las botas te hubieran lucido mejor, –dejó escapar un bufido nada femenino ante la efusividad de su amiga, levantó una ceja cuestionando el minúsculo traje de diablesa de Jane, quien sólo se encogió de hombros mientras hacia una mueca divertida.

- Confórmate con que me haya embutido en este trapito –señaló el atuendo de su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro, la apuntó con el dedo,– Muy cliché, uh…

-Pero a mí me queda mejor… andando, –Jane dio una palmada entusiasta y abandonaron el apartamento con dirección al club donde tendría lugar la fiesta.

Jane trabajaba como la asistente personal de Jacob Black, el otro socio de la firma de abogados y también el mejor amigo de Edward. La fiesta de esta noche era para festejar el quinto aniversario de la firma, por lo que ella sabía que los disfraces y el lugar escogido, un club nocturno, eran cortesía de Jacob. Se les había permitido a los empleados llevar un acompañante y ella sospechaba que se lo tomarían muy enserio. Bella estaba segura que Edward estaría con Irina Denali, la hija de uno de sus clientes más importantes y una completa perra, sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos de su cabeza, esta noche no iba a pensar en él, sólo iba a divertirse como nunca y culminaría la noche con sexo alucinante, punto.

La vida de Edward Cullen apestaba, esta era la tercera vez, desde que había comenzado la dichosa fiesta, que tenía que esconderse de Irina, su padre era uno de los principales clientes del bufete y había sido él quien la había traído un par de veces a las reuniones mientras resolvía su cuarto divorcio. Eleazar Denali era un hombre serio y bastante agradable, pero su hija era la mujer más exasperante que había conocido nunca, no terminaba de entender que él no quería nada con ella y ya no había forma delicada en que pudiera quitársela de encima, tal vez había llegado la hora de hacerle caso a Jacob y mandarla a la mierda sin contemplación alguna. Al principio, le había parecido entretenido, pero ahora comenzaba a exasperarse enserio.

Dos días antes, había captado el olor más delicioso que sus sentidos hubieran tenido la oportunidad de percibir, la erección había sido instantánea y el lobo en su interior se había removido inquieto y gimoteado de puro placer, su compañera, había salido a reunirse con un nuevo cliente en un restaurante cercano al bufete y luego había caminado de regreso y, entonces, el viento había traído el delicioso olor a vainilla y canela mezclado con el aroma propio de su compañera, estaba seguro de que era ella, porque un lobo lo sabía por instinto, sin perder tiempo había seguido el olor entre la gente que llenaba la acera, la había tenido tan cerca, pero Irina, salida de quien sabe donde, se había colgado de su cuello y el fuerte aroma de su perfume había anulado de golpe todos los otros olores, parecía que la mujer se había bañado por completo en la apestosa colonia y él había perdido cualquier rastro del olor de su compañera.

Cuando abandonó Montana y a la manada en la que había crecido, para comenzar en New York completamente solo, supo que fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, puesto que sus instintos como alfa chocaban constantemente con las órdenes de su padre, dos alfas no pueden pertenecer a la misma manada, porque tarde o temprano la confrontación sería inevitable, sin importar si eran padre e hijo. Había conocido a Jacob en la universidad y la afinidad fue instantánea, los dos eran miembros de familias muy adineradas, se habían cuidado las espaldas uno al otro y juntos fueron un frente común contra las falsas amistades que el dinero puede ofrecer, y aunque al terminar la carrera él había vuelto a Montana, se habían mantenido siempre en contacto.

Cuando decidió abrir el bufete, no había dudado ni un segundo en llamar a su amigo y ofrecerle la sociedad, ahora celebraban no sólo el quinto aniversario, sino también el prestigio y respeto que se habían ganado a pesar de ser el bufete más joven en la ciudad. A sus 32 años, como hombre y abogado, se sentía realizado, pero como cambia-formas había sentido que algo le faltaba, hasta que había capturado la esencia de su compañera y el lobo había aullado en reconocimiento.

Así que ahora viajaba en solitario, pero seguía manteniendo contacto con su familia y su antigua manada, su madre siempre se hallaba pendiente de él y hostigándolo para que buscara a su compañera, estaba loca por tener nietos, tenía la seguridad que cuando se enterara de su hallazgo estaría feliz, dejó escapar un lento suspiro, ahora necesitaba encontrar a su compañera, porque de lo contrario enloquecería.

El club estaba a reventar, aún no entendía cómo se había dejado convencer por Jacob para venir a la fiesta de disfraces, aunque se había negado rotundamente a disfrazarse. Se llevó el vaso a los labios mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar, el whisky quemó su garganta, dejándole una deliciosa sensación. Observó detenidamente a las personas en la pista de baile, una lenta sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro mientras veía los disfraces más absurdos y locos que uno se pudiera imaginar.

- Esta fiesta es genial, deberíamos celebrar aniversarios más seguido, -

Edward negó divertido ante la actitud de su amigo– hay demasiadas diablesas y conejitas… Ummm… delicioso.

- Eres un pervertido. –La música era ensordecedora, a medida que avanzaba la noche, el olor a sexo y sudor llenaban sus sentidos con mucha más fuerza, a veces tener un súper olfato lo ponía en situaciones muy incómodas.

- Problemas justo al frente, –gimió de frustración, su mandíbula se tenso, había pensado que estaría a salvo en la zona VIP, lejos de Irina y sus intenciones, pero la mujer parecía ser más fuerte que el mismo odio.

Caminaba hacia ellos moviendo exageradamente las caderas y enfundada en un pequeño traje de enfermera, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, afortunadamente alguien se interpuso en su camino desviando su atención y él pudo respirar tranquilo, pero necesitaba escapar cuanto antes, era irónico que siendo un cambia-formas huyera de una mujer, pero a veces la retirada era la mejor estrategia.

- Esa mujer me hará cometer un asesinato, –Jacob se carcajeó de lo lindo a su costa, se cruzó de brazos mientras su ceño se fruncía y estaba por soltarle algún insulto, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para callarle la boca cuando la fuerte esencia lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tsunami.

Las aletas de su nariz se agitaron con fuerza y su erección fue instantánea, presionándose potentemente contra la cremallera de su pantalón, su compañera estaba en el bar y por lo que podía oler, ella estaba en celo, el lobo se irguió gimiendo, el delicioso olor a vainilla y canela inundó sus fosas nasales y sus músculos se tensionaron en evidente anhelo.

- Ya vuelvo –Jacob apenas le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, su completa atención puesta en la morena que baila sensualmente con un sujeto demasiado idiota para merecerlo. Divisó a Irina, retomando el camino hacia ellos de nuevo, así que escapó con rapidez.

Edward se movió con fluidez entre la multitud, concentrándose en encontrar a la dueña de ese delicioso aroma que ya comenzaba a desvanecerse, aspiró con avidez, no dispuesto a dejarla escarpar de nuevo.

La música sonaba a todo volumen y sin interrupción, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo y parecía que no tendría fin, el ruido de copas chocando, las risas y gritos, así como el constante parpadeo de las luces, comenzaban a darle dolor de cabeza.

Tomó un nuevo trago de su vaso de vodka y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, llevaba una hora entera dentro del club, pero ya estaba cansada y es que definitivamente este ambiente no era lo suyo. Se había mantenido alejada, en un intento por pasar desapercibida y estaba teniendo éxito, bueno más o menos, el tipo a su derecha en la barra comenzaba a inquietarla con la insistente mirada.

El club estaba a reventar, los empleados del bufete parecían haberse tomado muy enserio el invitar a amigos y conocidos, ella ya había reconocido muchos rostros que veía a diario entrar a su cafetería. Trató de estirar un poco más la corta falda de su vestido, acomodándola en su regazo pero era inútil, tal vez sí era algo mojigata o sólo era la mirada asquerosamente lasciva del sujeto que la hacía sentir desnuda y muy incómoda.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento, ella de verdad había tenido la intensión de divertirse y terminar la noche con algún sexy desconocido, simple y sin complicaciones, pero sencillamente no podía hacerlo, el sexo casual no era lo suyo. Se llevó la copa a los labios de nuevo, mientras veía a Jane acercarse con una enorme sonrisa hacia ella.

- Tu cara me lo dice todo –sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, no había porqué mentir su amiga, la conocía muy bien, por lo menos no podrían acusarla de no intentarlo,– necesitas divertirte, has estado encerrada en el trabajo, sacando adelante la cafetería sin descanso por un año entero.

- Estoy bien ¡Dios! Es sólo que esto no es lo mío… aun no entiendo cómo me dejé convencer –Jane resopló ignorando su último comentario,– en fin, regresaré a casa.

- ¿Estás segura? –No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga, asintió lentamente.

- Sí, sólo iré a casa –puso los ojos en blanco ante el puchero de su amiga, a veces podía ser tan infantil,– estaré bien, tú diviértete.

- Está bien… pero envíame un texto en cuanto llegues y llévate el auto, esta noche no voy a necesitarlo, Ummm… –Jane movió las cejas sugestivamente mientras sacaba la llave de pequeño bolso que traía colgado y las dejaba caer en su palma, Bella explotó en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

- Sí, mamá –dejó la copa sobre la barra y abrazó a su amiga, había traído su celular y lo dejó en la guantera del auto de Jane, tal vez de manera inconsciente sabía que estaría de regreso en el departamento temprano y sola, antes de salir, observó a su amiga coquetear con un castaño disfrazado de vampiro que parecía bastante atractivo.

Suspiró lentamente en cuanto estuvo fuera, la noche estaba tranquila, lejos del bullicio del club caminó hacia el aparcamiento aún enfrascada en sus pensamientos, cuando una mano tapó su boca mientras un brazo se cernía sobre su cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra otro mucho más grande, el fuerte olor a alcohol la envolvió.

- ¿A dónde vas, preciosa? –Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, el hombre que había estado desnudándola con la mirada todo el tiempo que había estado adentro, se le había acercado en una oportunidad, intentando ligar con ella, amablemente le había dicho que no, pero parecía que no lo había aceptado porque era su voz, estaba completamente segura, forcejeó contra su captor intentando gritar a través de la mano que se lo impedía.– No, no, no… tú y yo vamos a dar un largo paseo.

Esto no podía estar pasándole, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras era arrastrada hacia un callejón cerca del edificio del que acababa de salir. Iba a ser violada y asesinada, podía sentirlo, qué otra razón tendría para empujarla hacia el callejón, lo sabía con cada fibra de su ser, su corazón se encogió ante la mortal sentencia.

Había seguido el olor hasta la barra, sólo para encontrarse con Jane

Vulturi, su ceño se frunció ligeramente, porque conocía a la mujer y su aroma característico, la veía todos los días en el trabajo porque era la asistente de Jacob y jamás había sentido nada por ella en ningún otro sentido a parte del laboral, además ella no olía a vainilla o canela. Estaba acompañada de un hombre con claras intenciones de terminar su noche con ella y no precisamente durmiendo, pudo ver cómo sus ojos se agrandaron un poco cuando se percató de su presencia y dio un paso atrás apartándose un poco del sujeto, él sólo asintió en reconocimiento en su dirección.

El movimiento de la puerta captó su atención, una pequeña ráfaga de aire se coló, trayendo la deliciosa esencia hacia él de nuevo. Se movió con rapidez hacia la puerta, no dispuesto a dejarla escapar de nuevo, la noche estaba silenciosa, la luna se hallaba en lo más alto del cielo, dominándolo por completo y ofreciendo un hermoso espectáculo.

El ruido de arrastres atrajo su atención hacia su derecha, para ver cómo tiraban a una mujer hacia el callejón al lado del club, una nueva ráfaga de viento envió el delicioso aroma de su compañera en su dirección, con mucha más fuerza, y entonces gruñó porque la mujer que estaba siendo atacada era su compañera.

La vio forcejear con fuerza, pero el sujeto era más fuerte que ella. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, ella logró soltarse y entonces el bastardo la golpeó con tal fuerza que cayó inconsciente sobre el pavimento. La furia explotó a través de su cuerpo con el poder de una supernova, la adrenalina corrió como fuego por sus venas y todo se volvió rojo mientras su instintos tomaban el control total de su cuerpo, se movió con rapidez mientras el calor recorría su piel y en cuatro zancadas cubrió la poca distancia, transformándose en el proceso en una explosión de jirones de ropa, clavó las garras en la espalda del hombre, tirándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, dejándolo como un muñeco desvencijado, pero aun respiraba.

Se cernió sobre el sujeto gruñendo, enseñándole sus dientes y dispuesto a destrozarlo si se movía, el pequeño gemido le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la mujer que estaba comenzando a incorporarse sentándose en el suelo, caminó lentamente hacia ella, colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

Su mirada se clavó en los más intrigantes ojos chocolates que hubiera visto nunca, su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato, mientras se recreaba en el rostro de su compañera. Gruesas pestañas enmarcaban los preciosos ojos, labios gruesos y rosados, sus mejillas sonrosadas aunque bañadas en lágrimas y los dedos del imbécil marcaban su piel, reprimió un nuevo gruñido, intentando no asustarla aún más, la observó atentamente, esperando su reacción.

El golpe en su rostro la había noqueado, pero estaba segura de haber escuchado un fuerte gruñido antes de perder la consciencia. Se sentía mareada y le dolía el trasero, parpadeó varias veces antes de lograr enfocar la vista, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de un enorme perro que la miraba desde su regazo, se tensó por un momento, algo asustada por el animal, pero se relajó casi enseguida cuando su mente asoció el gruñido con el perro que ahora la observaba con tanta intensidad que casi parecía humano.

- ¿Eras tú verdad? –Sonrió, mientras movía la mano lentamente hasta posarla en la cabeza del animal y le acarició tras las orejas.– Gracias.

Desvió la mirada más allá, para ver al sujeto tirado en el suelo, entrecerró los ojos por un momento, estudiándolo detenidamente, hasta notar que sí respiraba, se levantó con algo de dificultad y regresó al lugar que había estado antes de que el cretino la atacara, encontró las llaves tiradas en el suelo, aunque no recordaba haberlas dejado caer.

Avanzó con rapidez hacia el auto, aún con el perro pisándole los talones, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, tomando su celular de la guantera, marcó el 911 y mientras esperaba a la policía, se dedicó a acariciar al perro estudiándolo detenidamente, su salvador era un lobo de enorme tamaño, tanto que se había sentado sobre sus patas traseras y su cabeza estaba a la altura de la suya, su pelaje era tibio, suave y de color negro azabache, pero fueron los ojos verdes los que la dejaron intrigada.

El sonido de las sirenas anunciando la llegada de la policía, junto a una ambulancia, la distrajeron por un momento, cuando se giró de nuevo, el lobo ya no estaba, extraño.

En la siguiente media hora la policía tomo su declaración, el sujeto sólo tenía una contusión, así que fue esposado y puesto en la parte trasera de la patrulla mientras ella explicaba todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo el acoso dentro de la fiesta de disfraces y el posterior ataque, así como la presencia del lobo, que luego había desaparecido, estuvo agradecida de que tomaran su declaración en el aparcamiento y luego la dejaran marcharse sin hacer ningún escándalo. Jane jalaría sus orejas por no llamarla, pero afortunadamente no había sido más que un buen susto. Su mente no se apartó del hermoso lobo mientras recorría el camino hacia su apartamento.

Acababa de quitarse el vestido y el corsé, liberando sus pechos y estaba por comenzar a quitar el resto de la ropa interior, dispuesta a ducharse, cuando el timbre sonó. Mordió su labio inferior debatiéndose entre abrir la puerta o ignorarlo, pero el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez, con más insistencia, tomó la bata de seda más larga que tenía, de un bonito color lila y se encaminó a abrir la puerta antes de que se fundiera el timbre.

Se quedó estática, porque Edward Cullen estaba parado frente a ella enfundado en unos vaqueros y una franela blanca, viéndose sexy y muy, muy atractivo. Lo observó detenidamente, recreándose en sus facciones, concentrándose en sus ojos verdes, profundos e intensos. Dejó escapar un jadeo de manera audible mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

- Eras tú, ¿verdad? –Él sólo asintió lentamente, con su mirada cautelosa mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda. Era inverosímil, imposible, impensable y sin embargo aquí estaba él, afirmando su estúpida pregunta.

Había leído tantas historias eróticas sobre hombres lobo, ¿sería posible?

Sabía que los ojos del lobo le habían parecido peculiares, conocidos, y ahora que veía los de Edward podía entender porqué, eran los mismos ojos, la misma intensidad.

- No te asustes, por favor –lo miró detenidamente, conmovida por la emoción en su voz.– Sí, era yo… ¿Estás bien? –Asintió lentamente, era real. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que el miedo o la histeria llegaran a ella después de todo lo que él estaba afirmando: era un hombre lobo. Por extraño que pareciera ella le creía, la había salvado de una horrible experiencia y tal vez de una muerte espantosa. ¿Cómo podría tenerle miedo? Pero era real o sólo se había dormido y lo estaba soñando.

Se había escondido en las sombras mientras ella declaraba a la policía y había puesto total atención cuando había dado su nombre y dirección a los oficiales. No le había tomado mucho tiempo ir a su apartamento por un nuevo cambio de ropa, tomar su auto y llegar al edificio, luego simplemente había seguido su olor. Por un momento, había temido haberse equivocado, hasta que la más hermosa visión había abierto la puerta. El que ella lo hubiera reconocido en su forma humana sólo confirmaba lo que él ya sabía, era su compañera destinada, su alma gemela.

- ¿Estás segura? –No pudo evitar sonreír ante su afirmación tan vehemente, se acercó lentamente y, con sus pulgares, acaricio sus mejillas con extrema gentileza.

- Sí, gracias –ella se estremeció, sacándolo del trance en el que estaba.

Ahora que la tenía tan cerca su aroma lo embotaba por completo, su mirada barrió su cuerpo y el deseo se avivó en su interior, quería abrir la bata que la cubría.

- Soy Edward Cullen. –Ella se movió para tomar la mano que él le extendía y su aroma lo envolvió por completo, junto a la calidez y suavidad de su mano que enviaron fuertes ondas de placer por su cuerpo, causándole una erección instantánea, se removió incomodo mientras se regañaba internamente, porque ella no necesitaba esto después de lo que acababa de sucederle.

- Sé quién eres, Bella Swan. –Su voz, ahora más suave, sólo aumentó su deseo y envió más sangre a su entrepierna. Su pene estaba apretado contra la bragueta de su pantalón con mucha más fuerza, esta vez, no pudo evitar las imágenes eróticas que llenaron su mente, necesitaba reclamarla, quería escucharla gemir bajo su cuerpo, que gritara su nombre cuando el clímax la golpeara, derramarse en su interior y llenarla con su semilla.

- Así que lo sabías –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse,– no es que quiera preguntar, pero… ¿cómo es que no has gritado?

- Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando yo. –Su voz fue apenas un murmullo y de no ser por sus oídos súper desarrollados, no la habría escuchado, parecía ensimismada consigo misma, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Yo… –se meció los cabellos, nervioso y ansioso en partes iguales, ella parecía no temerle, pero ¿lo aceptaría como compañero?

- ¿Qué sucede? -Sus preciosos ojos marrones reflejaban genuina curiosidad,– sé que tal vez esperabas que gritara histérica, pero he leído demasiados libros eróticos sobre hombres lobos... aunque siempre pensé que eran personajes de ficción.

- Libros eróticos, uh… –se acercó un poco más, hasta que su pecho rozó el suyo– quiero decirte lo que soy y lo que implica para ti, pero justo ahora sólo puedo pensar en tomarte profundamente… quiero que me digas si eso te disgusta, ¿te molesta?

- No –rodeó su cintura acercando su cuerpo más aun, enterró el rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma embriagador.

- ¡Dios! Tu olor me está enloqueciendo, –besó la suave piel mientras sus manos desataban el nudo de la bata y apartaba la tela dejándola caer al suelo– tenía toda la intención de hacer esto más lento para ti y juro por Dios que quería ser romántico y paciente, pero estás en celo y eso está descontrolándome. –Gruñó al ver que sólo llevaba una tanga de encaje blanco y nada más, deslizó las manos por su estomago plano, haciendo suaves círculos con sus dedos, ella gimió dulcemente y su aroma se hizo aún más fuerte.– Hermosa… ¿quieres que me detenga? -Su mano delineó su trasero lentamente, ganándose un gemido más fuerte, el olor de su excitación lo golpeó como un bólido, excitándolo con más fuerza, su erección pulsando dentro de sus pantalones– ¿quieres que siga?

- Uh… ajá –tomó su rostro entre sus manos, fijando su mirada en la suya.

- Quiero que entiendas una cosa, los lobos somos monógamos… nos emparejamos una vez en la vida y tú eres mi compañera de vida, la única que tendré siempre…

- ¿Siempre? –Asintió sin apartar la mirada, su sonrisa fue brillante.– ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Muy enserio… quiero saberlo todo de ti, pero ahora voy a hacerte el amor –unió sus labios, hundió su lengua saboreando su calor, alzándola, lo hizo rodearlo con la piernas.– ¿Tu habitación?

- La puerta al final del pasillo.

Se movió con rapidez, sin dejar de hundirse en el calor de su boca, la dejó en el suelo, al pie de la cama, sus ojos azules estaban oscuros por el deseo.

El corazón de Bella revoloteaba como las alas de un pájaro queriendo escapar de su caja torácica, no podía creer que estuviera pasando de verdad, que Edward estuviera en su apartamento, en su habitación haciéndole el amor. En realidad, no le importaba que fuera parte lobo, porque ella lo amaba y por extraño que aún le resultaba, él deseaba estar con ella para siempre.

La boca de Edward volvió a tomar la suya con más intensidad, su cuerpo vibró de deseo y sintió cómo se humedecía su tanga, el gruñido de aprobación la hizo temblar. Se arrodilló frente a ella, deslizando sus manos por sus muslos y besando su ombligo, sus piernas se estremecieron cuando una de sus manos separó sus muslos, acariciando la piel entre ellos sobre la tela de la pequeña braga.

Su canal pulsaba una y otra vez, mientras seguía dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de su piel desde el estómago hasta sus rodillas. El calor irradiando desde su interior, le puso la carne de gallina, rompiendo en forma de olas sensibles a lo largo de su desnudo abdomen.

La despojó de la tanga, deslizándola lentamente, dejándola completamente desnuda, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

- Hermosa –dijo con voz ronca a causa de la excitación, gimió con fuerza cuando sintió su lengua hundirse en su carne sensible y su canal se mojó aún más.

Sintió sus labios sobre los duros pezones y sus propias manos no pudieron quedarse quietas mucho tiempo más, las hundió en sus cabellos, deleitándose por tenerlo entre sus dedos, sonriendo como tonta por tenerlo con ella y saberlo suyo para siempre. Subió hasta su cuello, su lengua recorriéndolo lentamente, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el calor sofocante se extendió por su nuca y luchó resistiendo el impulso de apartarse el cabello.

- Mi turno –metió las manos bajo la franela, acariciando la piel bajo la tela de algodón, en un rápido movimiento se la sacó, dejándola caer al suelo, deslizó un dedo por su pecho, maravillada por su complexión atlética, siempre había querido saber qué se escondía bajo los trajes tan serios que llevaba todos los días y ahora lo sabía, parecía esculpido por el propio Miguel Ángel.– Eres hermoso.

Dejó que su mano se deslizara por su estomago hasta la orilla de sus vaqueros y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el gimió, ella esperaba estar haciéndolo bien, lo miró a los ojos antes de besarlo con fuerza otra vez, desabrochó el botón y bajó la bragueta lentamente, antes de deslizar los pantalones y dejarlos caer hasta sus tobillos.

Jadeó, sintiendo el calor agolparse en sus mejillas, él iba sin ropa interior y su polla había saltado orgullosa, la observo en transe mientras lo escuchaba reír por lo bajo, él era grande y hermoso, su respiración se aceleró y lo miró a los ojos para encontrarlos nublados por el deseo.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso fiero y cayeron a la cama, acarició sus costados mientras ella lo sentía contra su muslo caliente, grande y masculino.

- Hay unas tres cosas que debes saber antes de que nos unamos. Debo morderte para que mi enzima se mezcle con tu sangre y te conviertas en mi compañera.

- Yo… –ella vaciló sólo un momento antes de asentir, podía parecer increíble, pero ella lo sentía correcto y esperaba que pudieran hablar– ¿cuáles son las otras dos?

- Una sorpresa que disfrutarás… y la otra es que estás en celo, tú no puedes percibirlo, pero estás ovulando justo ahora y podrías quedar embarazada.

- Yo tomo la píldora y estoy limpia.

- Eso no es problema, cielo, nuestra condición de cambiaformas anula cualquier anticonceptivo y no podemos contagiarnos con ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual –ella lo observó con atención.

- Estoy enamorada de ti, ¿sabes? Ya te conocía Edward, mi cafetería está en la planta baja del edificio donde está tu bufete –sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer por la vergüenza– te veo todos los días y mi compañera de apartamento trabaja como asistente personal de Jacob Black.

- Por favor, dime que estoy escuchando bien –la emoción en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos la conmovieron hasta lo más profundo, tomó una larga respiración y decidió confesarlo todo.

- He oído todo lo bueno que las personas dicen de ti, incluyendo a Jane y tú eres tan guapo y sexy… tus ojos verdes siempre me han fascinado –su voz se fue apagando, acarició un lado de su rostro y sonrió cuando él cerró los ojos y suspiró, parecía complacido– cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba enamorada, pero sentía que nunca verías en mi dirección.

- Bella…

- Por favor, escúchame, ahora que tengo el valor de decirlo, he visto las mujeres con las que has salido a lo largo de este año y son tan hermosas, rubias, como Irina Denali –lo vio fruncir el ceño,– no me sentía a la altura de la competencia, creo que después de que mi ex prometido me dejara por su secretaria rubia y voluptuosa tres años atrás, arruinó algo de mi autoestima. Hoy fui a la fiesta con la intención de verte una última vez, para luego intentar olvidarte, el plan era simple, divertirme y luego tener sexo salvaje con algún desconocido pero no pude hacerlo, supongo que ese no es mi estilo así que decidí volver a casa y luego ya sabes lo que sucedió.

- Quiero que me escuches con atención, nuestros lobos eligen a una pareja de por vida y tú eres la mía. Hace dos días percibí tu olor e intenté buscarte, pero Irina se guindó de mi cuello y te perdí el rastro –resopló exasperado,– con respecto a ella, estoy pensando seriamente en mandarla a la mierda, es exasperante y está acosándome –la indignación en su rostro la hizo reír, sus piernas se abrieron, y Edward se deslizó entre ellas rozando sus sexos, ambos gimieron,– no me siento orgulloso de no haberte encontrado antes, cuando has estado tan cerca, pero ahora que te encontré y que me aceptas no pienso dejarte ir, ya te lo dije, estás atada a mí para siempre.

- No me oirás quejarme. –Lo besó con todo lo que tenía para darle, sensaciones maravillosas construyéndose dentro de ella, mientras él devoraba la piel de su cuello, acariciando sus costados, haciéndola estremecer.

La atrajo imposiblemente cerca, meciendo sus caderas contra las suyas, dejándola sin ninguna duda acerca de su excitación.

Estaría dentro de ella pronto, lo sabía. Bella gimoteó en su boca.

Mientras él la torturaba con sus manos y su lengua. Algo primitivo se despertó en su interior, una necesidad desesperada que no podía explicar ni entender. Era como si estuviera entrando sigilosamente dentro de su piel, convirtiéndose en parte suya, como si de alguna manera sus almas pudieran unificarse y convertirse en una.

Suavemente, pasó los dedos por su grueso, sedoso y espeso cabello, acercando su cabeza a la suya mucho más, mientras él saqueaba su boca.

Se movió inquieta contra él, deseándole cada vez más, sin esperas.

Mientras su ardiente boca se cerraba sobre uno de sus pezones, la cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás. No era dulce, Nada en absoluto. Sus dientes rozaron su sensible punta, la chupó y encendió, pasando la lengua por ella, torturándola hasta lo imposible, hasta que estuvo deliciosamente dolorida. Y cuando Bella comenzó a gimotear sin sentido, tomó el otro pezón.

Su clítoris ardía y su canal dolía por la necesidad de tenerlo en su interior, llenándola por completo.

- Por favor –su voz entrecortada, su respiración agitada,– por favor,

Edward. –Su mano serpenteó entre sus cuerpos y tomó su polla con fuerza, ella lo quería y lo quería ahora.

Edward lanzó un gemido lloroso cuando Bella lo trabajó con su mano arriba y abajo, rodeando su eje, aferrándose a su nuca con la otra mano ella buscó su boca otra vez. Se removió contra él, como un gato necesitado, pidiendo ser acariciado.

Arqueó sus caderas hacia él, para que el eje de su pene se deslizara fácilmente entre sus resbaladizos labios, sus miradas se encontraron cuando él se deslizó hasta la empuñadura en su interior, los dos se quedaron sin aliento.

Salió totalmente de ella y se arqueó cuando la llenó una vez más. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los suyos cuando comenzó a moverse. Bella lo rodeó con las piernas y se elevó un poco, dándole más acceso. Edward gruño embistiendo más rápido, con estocadas largas y profundas.

Su corazón se llenó de tanta felicidad, que pensó que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, pero cualquier pensamiento coherente fue conducido lejos de su mente cuando Edward se levantó, apoyó las rodillas en la cama y empezó a empujar con implacable fuerza.

Bella no fue capaz de algo coherente, sólo era capaz de gemir mientras Edward la llenaba por completo una y otra vez, sin previo aviso, un espasmo la sacudió. Echó atrás la cabeza hacia y gritó cuando unos estremecimientos violentos de nebuloso placer la hicieron sentirse a flor de piel. Y mientras se elevaba, Edward enterró su rostro en su cuello, sintió sus dientes rozar la unión entre su cuello y hombro, y con ello el clímax de Bella comenzó de nuevo, mientras él deslizaba una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, inclinando sus caderas para tomarla con castigadores impulsos y hundiendo los dientes en su carne, gruñendo contra su piel, con el cuerpo tenso, mientras se hundía en ella una vez y otra vez, su polla latió en su interior, y entonces se desplomó encima de ella.

- Te amo –abrió los ojos ante su afirmación, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se movió y la arrastró, abrazándola.

Se acurrucó contra su pecho, su mente absorbiendo lo que el acababa de decirle, la amaba, nunca en su vida había estado tan satisfecha y repleta de amor. Intentó moverse, pero lo sintió dentro de ella y gimió cuando se movió en su interior.

- Algo que olvidaste decirme –lo miro a los ojos, no parecía culpable, al contrario, su mirada le decía que sabía de qué se trataba y lo estaba disfrutando.

- Te dije que había una sorpresa… eso es el nudo*, te expliqué que estarías pegada a mí para siempre preciosa, te amo –le apartó el cabello del rostro acariciando su piel con suavidad, rozando la marca en su cuello, ella gimió.

- Te amo Edward…

- Bien… –la besó con suavidad y extrema dulzura, ella lo había anhelado tanto, sintiéndolo tan inalcanzable que aún le parecía un sueño tenerlo allí con ella, era su compañera de alma y no podía estar más feliz.

Se moría por hablar con él y conocerlo a profundidad, saber de su familia y de su condición de lobo, pero ahora estaba demasiado agotada, suspiró feliz mientras lo sentía deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y ella se abandonó a la inconsciencia, no sin antes sentirlo besar su frente murmurándole su amor al oído.

- Te amo, mi preciosa compañera –sí, ella era la compañera de un lobo y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Fin

(NOTA: Nudo*= los perros y los lobos lo padecen. Bulto que se forma en la base del miembro del animal, tras la eyaculación, que hace que el macho y la hembra se queden enganchados.)

Bueeeeno, espero que con estas dos adaptaciones (La fantasia de Bella y La compañera del Lobo) en un mismo dia, consiga vuestro perdón por mi desaparición.

Decidme que os parece.

Besituuuus,

Gabriella/Gabylor


End file.
